The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of viola grown as an ornamental plant for use in containers, woodland gardens, landscape borders, and as a bedding plant. The new cultivar is known botanically as Viola×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘LORD PRIMROSE’.
‘LORD PRIMROSE’ was selected by the inventor in a cultivated area of Victoria, Australia, as an individual hybrid that resulted from the deliberate cross-pollination of Viola ‘Major Primrose’ (unpatented) and Viola ‘Etain’ (unpatented). The breeding program began in July 2001 with the goal of producing new viola plants that exhibit unique habit and flower colors. The seed parent is Viola ‘Major Primrose’ and the pollen parent is Viola ‘Etain’. The seed that resulted from this deliberate cross-pollination was germinated, and the resulting seedlings grown to flowering maturity in 140 mm containers. From these flowering plants, the inventor selected ‘LORD PRIMROSE’ for its combination of compact plant habit, domed plants shape, and flower color.
The new Viola variety named ‘LORD PRIMROSE’ exhibits dense compact habit, domed plant shape, medium-green leaves with rounded teeth, and violet flowers with mid-yellow centers. ‘LORD PRIMROSE’ is distinguishable from the seed parent by the color of the central flower petal. The central flower petal of ‘Major Primrose’ is light yellow to white in color. ‘LORD PRIMROSE’ is distinguishable from the pollen parent by the central flower petal. ‘Etain’ exhibits no dominant central flower petal color. ‘LORD PRIMROSE’ exhibits a dominant central flower petal that is mid-yellow and violet in color. The closest comparison plant is ‘Major Primrose’. ‘LORD PRIMROSE’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by the mid-yellow and violet central flower petal.
The first asexual propagation was conducted by the inventor in March 2002 in a cultivated area of Victoria, Australia. The method of asexual propagation utilized was stem cuttings. Since that time ‘LORD PRIMROSE’ has been determined stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.